1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a printing apparatus which is provided with an ink circulation flow path which is configured to include an ink ejecting head.
2. Related Art
In the related art, a printer is known which is provided with a head unit, a sub-tank, an ink circulation flow path, and a filter. The head unit ejects an ink, the sub-tank reserves the ink, the ink circulation flow path includes a circulation outgoing path in which the ink which is supplied from the sub-tank to the head flows and a circulation return path in which the ink which returns to the sub-tank from the head unit flows, and the filter is provided in the circulation outgoing path. In this printer, foreign matter in the ink is prevented from flowing into each head of the head unit by filtering the ink using the filter (refer to JP-A-2013-240980).
The present inventor discovered the following problems.
In a printing apparatus which is provided with an ink circulation flow path configured to include an ink ejecting head, when a circulation return path is removed from an ink reservoir section in order to exchange the ink ejecting head, during the cleaning of the ink ejecting head, and the like, there is a case in which the ink flows backward to the ink ejecting head in the circulation return path. There is a concern that foreign matter contained in the ink will flow into the ink ejecting head together with the backward flow of the ink to the ink ejecting head in the circulation return path.